Feliz Natal
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: 3º lugar no I Challenge de Natal do Fórum do 3V. Poderia haver algo mais incrível do que se sentir vulnerável e forte, boba e sábia, confusa e esclarecida, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Oh, Merlin, ela adorava o Natal!


**Feliz Natal**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

_"O bem que se faz na véspera se torna a felicidade do dia seguinte" _

_Provérbio hindu_

**UM** dos deveres da monitora-chefe era ajudar o professor de Feitiços a colocar os enfeites nas três imensas árvores de natal no Salão Principal.

Por isso, Lily tinha se arrastado da agradável Sala Comunal até o salão Principal, que se parecia incrivelmente com uma câmara frigorífica, pelo menos quanto à temperatura.

A maioria das pessoas estava em Hogsmeade, terminando de fazer suas compras de Natal.

Basicamente, era ela, Flitwick e três árvores imensas para decorar.

Flitwick gentilmente havia deixado-a encarregada da árvore menor, e agora decorava a árvore de tamanho médio.

- Professor, precisa de ajuda? - uma voz solícita perguntou, atrás dela.

- James, meu garoto, o que está fazendo no castelo num dia como esse?

O garoto alto, de ossos salientes, óculos de armação preta e um sorriso de derreter o círculo polar ártico deu de ombros.

- Detenção, professor.

Flitwick riu.

- Sempre aprontando, hein?

- Alguém tem de fazê-lo, não?

- É verdade, é verdade. Mas já que o senhor se ofereceu, pode nos ajudar sim. Temo que a pobre srta. Evans esteja um pouco sobrecarregada.

A ruiva rangeu os dentes. Podia lidar com uma estúpida árvore de natal de proporções gigantescas, muito obrigado.

- O senhor podia ajudá-la, depois podemos montar os três a árvore grande. O que acha, srta. Evans?

- _Claro_, professor. - "E depois podíamos tomar banho com a Lula Gigante no lago congelado também", acrescentou em pensamento.

- Então tá. - o professor bateu palmas, animado.

- Olá, Evans. - James cumprimentou, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir, enquanto pegava uma bola vermelha na enorme caixa.

Lily deu a volta na árvore, de modo que ela ficasse entre ela e James, e ignorou-o.

- Me disseram que no Natal as pessoas costumavam ficar mais simpáticas. - ele disse.

- Potter, só faça o seu trabalho, tá legal?

- Está bem, desculpe. Só pensei que um pouco de conversa fosse deixar o trabalho mais agradável.

- Pois não deixa.

- Certo, desculpe.

Ficaram em silêncio. Lily tirou na caixa algo que parecia ser um papai Noel com características de duende, e com um feitiço de levitamento, pendurou-o ao lado da bola vermelha que James tinha acabado de pendurar.

- Lily?

- Para você é Evans, Potter.

- Evans. Nós temos 16 anos, podemos, por favor, agir como pessoas adultas?

- Podemos. Fique em silêncio, e nós não iremos discutir.

O garoto suspirou, cansado.

- Por que você é tão durona? - se perguntou, baixinho, enquanto pendurava um papai Noel jogador de Quadribol no alto da árvore.

Do outro lado da árvore, Lily pendurava um coração com as letras JL marcadas bem fraquinho no alto da árvore, para que ninguém visse.

**NEVAVA** horrores naquele inverno.

Em um espaçoso apartamento de andar inteiro, num prédio trouxa localizado a alguns quarteirões do Charles Dickens Museum, James desempacotava a mudança.

O apartamento ainda estava meio vazio. Um sofá de couro creme, confortável como uma cama, ocupava a sala, e além dele havia uma estante de madeira, embutida. Precisava comprar um tapete para colocar no centro.

Arriando no chão, ele puxou uma caixa de papelão para perto de si.

Graças a Merlin a última caixa.

Tirando a poeira, James começou a retirar os objetos de dentro. Uma miniatura de um leão, da Grifinória, que rugia de verdade, e que merecia lugar de honra na escrivaninha do escritório. Yearbooks¹ de seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts (Gárgulas Galopantes, ele usava mesmo aqueles óculos?), cartas de amor que ele recebera de Beatrice Sternberg no verão de 73 e que nunca respondera, e um caderno de desenhos, cujas páginas já estavam ganhando um leve tom amarelado, cheio de desenhos de Yagor, o Troll, e que, pelos traços, parecia ser de muito tempo atrás. O moreno se levantou do chão, decidindo onde colocaria cada uma das coisas. Levou o leão para o escritório, usando-o como peso para papéis. Os Yearbooks foram para algum lugar das estantes de teca que revestiam o escritório, junto com o caderno de desenhos. A pilha de cartas foi colocada em cima da mesa, para ser analisada depois. Então, voltou à sala e retirou da caixa a última coisa que havia em seu conteúdo.

_Como fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar por você._

Sorrindo, James abriu o livro, folheando com certo carinho que se guarda para coisas que um dia foram importantes, mas que agora não significam mais nada.

Comprara aquele livro aos quinze anos, e o escondera bem para que Sirius nem Remus o vissem. Nos dias subseqüentes, lera e relera cada pedaçinho daquelas páginas, grifando as idéias principais e fazendo anotações nas margens, como um verdadeiro estudioso. Depois, seguira cada dica com fervor apaixonado, louco de amores por uma certa ruiva.

Infelizmente, nada funcionara. Lily Evans se mantivera impassível, ignorando solenemente todas as suas tentativas de conquista.

Até que, um dia, ele cansara e desistira.

Bem, não desistira exatamente. Desistir era uma palavra que não estava no seu dicionário. Ele simplesmente... Parara de tentar.

E desde então já tinham se passado seis anos.

Tremendo e soltando pequenos sons agudos, seu bip, o novo meio de comunicação desenvolvido pelo Ministério (já que as cartas vinham sendo interceptadas, e a rede de Flú monitorada), começou a brilhar, em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Largando o livro de lado, James se levantou, calçando os sapatos.

Atentado em St. James, St. James Park, na plataforma do lado oeste, perto do palácio de Buckingham. 13 mortos, 6 crianças.

Pegando o casaco, o moreno saiu do apartamento.

**LILY** caminhou pela plataforma de madeira, o vento frio que vinha do pequeno lago que havia no meio do parque entrando por baixo da barra de sua roupa. Não tinham conseguido chegar a tempo de evitar o ataque.

Como sempre.

Agora, graças aos bastardos desgraçados, uma árvore de Natal gigante que terminaria de ser montada naquele dia mesmo ardia em chamas e um Papai Noel se encontrava morto. Havia sangue e manchas pretas no chão, quase mil pessoas para acalmar e trouxas cujas memórias teriam que ser alteradas.

Parou por um momento, tentando colocar os cabelos que o vento insistia em despentear de volta num coque. Alguma coisa puxou a perna de sua calça jeans.

- Moça?

Lily olhou para baixo. Um garotinho de grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros, cacheados, a fitava com um interesse.

- Você sabe onde está a minha mamãe?

Lily sentiu o coração se apertar. Crianças, Merlin. Havia tantas crianças ali...

- Não, querido, não sei. Mas posso te ajudar a procurá-la, tudo bem?

- Tá.

Agachando-se, Lily ficou na mesma altura do menino.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Jamil.

- Prazer, Jamil, eu sou a Lily. Quantos anos você tem?

Ele levantou uma mãozinha pequena, mostrando o número três com os dedos.

- Como é o nome da sua mãe, Jamil?

- Jennifer.

- Vamos procurá-la.

Pegando a mão do pequeno Jamil, Lily saiu da plataforma, indo até o pequeno posto médico que o Ministério montara.

- Eddie! - chamou pelo medi-bruxo conhecido seu, que atendia agora uma senhora e seus dois filhos pequenos.

- Hum?

- Viu uma senhora chamada Jennifer, procurando pelo filho?

- Não, querida, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, obrigada, Eddie.

Dando um leve aperto na mãozinha do garoto, Lily sorriu para ele, tranquilizando-o.

- Vamos achar sua mãe, Jamil. Já vamos achá-la.

Andaram pela plataforma, buscando a mulher.

- Arthur, viu uma moça procurando pelo filho? - Lily perguntou a Arthur Weasley, que não era auror, mas também fora convocado a ajudar a limpar a memória de todos aqueles trouxas.

- Vi várias.

- Alguma chamada Jennifer?

Ele parou por um momento, franzindo a testa.

- Me lembro de ter obliviado uma Jennifer que não parava de falar do filho. Veja com Nancy. Moody a encarregou de cuidar das mães com filhos perdidos.

- Obrigada, Arthur.

Suspirando, Lily levou Jamil até Nancy Chamberlain, uma loirinha recém-saída do curso de aurores. Nancy conversava com uma moça de sotaque hispânico, longos cabelos castanho-escuros caindo pelas costas.

- Mas, señora, eu preciso achá-lo. É um menininho de três anos, cabelo enroladinho, o nome dele é...

- Mamãe! - soltando a mão de Lily, Jamil correu até a moça.

- Jamil, o meu deus, Jamil! - pegando o menino no colo, a mulher encheu-o de beijos, para logo em seguida procurar possíveis machucados.

- Ele está bem, senhora, eu já verifiquei.

Apoiando Jamil nos quadris, a mulher se virou.

- A Lily me ajudou a te encontrar, mamãe.

A ruiva colocou as mãos no bolso da jeans, sem saber o que dizer, diante do olhar de gratidão que recebeu da mãe de Jamil.

- Muchas, muchas gracias, senhora. Deus lhe abençoe.

- Não foi nada.

- Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal. Tchau, Jamil.

- Tchau, Lily.

**JAMES **bocejou ao mesmo tempo em que seu relógio apitava. Meia-noite.

E ele acabara de cuidar do último ferido.

- Sr. Potter?

Levantou o pescoço rapidamente, estralando a nuca.

- Já terminei de arrumar tudo. Prenston vai levar tudo de volta ao Mungus.

- Ótimo, Jody. Agora acho que já podemos ir, não?

- O senhor quem sabe, Sr. Potter.

James sorriu.

- Vá para casa, Jody.

- Feliz Natal, Sr. Potter.

- Ah, é Natal, não é? Feliz Natal pra você também. - ainda sorrindo, ele viu a assistente pegar a bolsa e sumir a passos rápidos na rua deserta, ajeitando o cachecol.

Levantando a aba do casaco para se proteger do frio, James se preparou para ir embora. Já não havia mais ninguém por ali. Levara oito horas de trabalho intenso para que a confusão armada por aqueles imbecis daqueles comensais fosse resolvida.

Como chefe do departamento médico do Ministério, passara sua tarde de 24 de Dezembro costurando pessoas e limpando feridas.

Para finalizar, um Papai Noel morrera em suas mãos.

Precisava agora de um banho quente e um drink.

Foi por muito pouco que ele a viu. Se não fosse a neve nos cabelos dela, James nunca teria notado a figura sentada no degrau de madeira.

- Hei, você não vai embora? - perguntou, se aproximando.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele. Tinha a pele branca como a neve que agora caia do céu, lábios cheios e pálidos.

Franziu os olhos para ele.

- Potter? - perguntou.

- Eu mes...

- O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? - a moça perguntou, se levantando rapidamente.

- Gosto de passear no parque de madrugada, principalmente quando neva e faz frio. - ele brincou. Foi então que a garota mudou de posição, inclinando-se um pouco mais na direção da pálida claridade que saía de uns dos postes de luz do parque.

Cabelos ruivos, olhar penetrante.

- Evans?!

A surpresa o fez piscar aturdido por dois intermináveis segundos. Não tinha visto Lily Evans desde a formatura do colégio. E ela certamente mudara muito desde então.

- O quê...

- Sou auror. - ela disse.

- Ah.

James Potter... Há quanto tempo não se viam? Desde a formatura, calculou. Na sua memória, ele era um garoto alto, de óculos de armação grossa e joelhos ossudos, e, por algum motivo inexplicável, tinha metade da população feminina de Hogwarts apaixonada por ele.

Agora, o que via era um homem, de óculos de armação leve, quase inexistente, ombros largos do tipo que não se consegue comendo batatas fritas e bebendo cerveja por aí.

Lily apertou o casaco ao redor do corpo. Só podia ser o frio que fazia seu estômago se contrair daquela maneira.

- Você está trabalhando no Ministério agora? - perguntou, enquanto vasculhava o cérebro atrás de uma informação. Tinha certeza que lera o nome dele em algum lugar fazia pouco tempo...

- Departamento Médico.

- Ah é. Saiu no Profeta Diário, não é?

- Não sei, não leio o Profeta.

Quando ela desviou os olhos para baixo, para cutucar o chão com a ponta da bota, James simplesmente ergueu a mão e retirou um pequeno punhado de neve dos cabelos dela.

- Olha, Evans, acho melhor você ir para casa, está bem? Provavelmente seu namorado deve estar te esperando para a ceia de Natal.

- Não tenho namorado.

- Bem, então... - puxa vida, porque a simples visão da garota era capaz de reduzi-lo a um estado balbuciante? Tinha quantos anos, treze? - Boa-noite, Evans.

Ela disse a si mesma que era loucura ir atrás dele.

Por isso, não se surpreendeu quando o fez.

- Potter!

Ele parou no meio do caminho de pedras que levava à rua.

- Quer... Tomar um drink?

Ai merda. Obvio que ele não iria querer, provavelmente tinha uma daquelas namoradas saídas de um catalogo da Trapo-Belo Moda Mágica esperando-o em casa com uma saborosa ceia de Natal.

- Martini no Ritz? - ele perguntou, um meio-sorriso se insinuando na boca.

- Martini no Ritz.

­­­­­­

**LILY** tinha que admitir que se houvesse uma coisa que James Potter entendia, era mistério.

Durante os sete anos que estudaram juntos, ele e seus três amigos inseparáveis tinham uma grande dose de seus próprios segredinhos, apelidos que ninguém entendia e crises de risos diante das coisas mais absurdas - ela nunca esqueceria da crise de riso que atacara Potter e Black durante uma prova de Transfiguração particularmente difícil, sobre animagia. O que, na opinião dela, era deveras misterioso.

Agora, sentada confortavelmente numa das mesinhas reservadas do Rivioli Bar, no luxuoso Hotel Ritz London, ela pensava como James Potter os colocara sentados ali. O Bar estava cheio, e, além disso, trajes informais não eram permitidos ali. Apesar disso, se encontrava agora bebericando um Martini, vestindo seus jeans favoritos, que estavam, inclusive, sujos de sangue.

- Adoro vir aqui. - James disse.

Largando o copo em cima da mesa, ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos cruzadas.

Ela tinha dedos longos, James reparou. Longos e delicados. E sem nenhum adorno de qualquer tipo.

- Eu já tinha estado uma vez no Hotel, na festa de 70 anos da minha tia-avó Shelby, se não me engano. Mas nunca tinha vindo ao bar.

- Poucos lugares no mundo transmitem tão imediatamente uma atmosfera de incomparável estilo, sofisticação e elegância como o Ritz de London.

- Soube que você foi para os Estados Unidos depois da escola.

- É, eu fui. Morei lá durante dois anos, até me formar no curso de curandeiro, pelo Instituto de Salem. Depois, morei meio ano na Holanda, me especializando. E então... Fui para Moscou.

- Por que Holanda, e por que Moscou?

- Holanda porque o curso deles de cirurgia geral é o melhor. E Moscou... Sempre tive vontade de morar na Rússia. Quando terminei a especialização, eu pensei: "Se não me mudar para Moscou hoje, não me mudo nunca mais". E aí eu fui. Mais um?

- Ãh?

- Martini.

- Ah sim, obrigado.

Levantando uma taça para o garçom, James pediu:

- Marty, mais dois, por favor.

Enquanto esperava o drink chegar, Lily observou-o. James tinha uma cicatriz em cima do olho, bem discreta, o que explicava a pequena falha que ele tinha na sobrancelha esquerda. Seus olhos não eram castanhos, como a princípio ela achara. Eram cor-de-mel. E tinham aquele brilho esverdeado, chegando a ficar quase completamente verdes quando ele inclinava educadamente a cabeça na direção dela.

Como foi que ela nunca notara aquilo antes?

- E você? Fez o que depois da formatura?

- Ah, o esperado.

- Casou e teve filhos?

Lily riu.

- Não. Saí da casa da minha mãe e virei Auror.

- Ah. - a maneira aliviada como ele disse isso fez Lily rir mais ainda.

Continuaram conversando sobre os assuntos mais absurdos. James descobriu que Lily torcia pelo mesmo time de Quadribol que ele, ambos não gostavam de cerveja preta e que ela não gostava de usar roupas brancas. Lily descobriu que James era canhoto, que gostava de desenhar, arrancava a etiqueta de todas suas camisetas e fizera aulas de culinária durante a adolescência, como castigo por ter explodido a cozinha de casa.

- Hei. - James colocou a quarta taça de Martini para o lado e se inclinou por sobre a mesa, até estar tão perto dela que Lily podia ver claramente a pequena manchinha que ele tinha no olho direito.

- Tá afim de escandalizar por aí? - ele sussurrou, em tom conspiratório.

Lily sorriu, e, entrando na brincadeira, sussurrou de volta, no mesmo tom:

- Claro, afinal, é Hallowen.

Sorrindo, James pegou sua própria taça de Martini e se levantou, estendo a mão para Lily.

- Feliz dia das bruxas, ruiva.

- Feliz dia das bruxas. - ela respondeu. Começou a rir, e então teve que se apoiar nele para não perder o equilíbrio.

Tapando a boca com a mão, Lily corou.

- Desculpe.

James sorriu, solidário. Enlaçando-a displicentemente pela cintura, ele a conduziu para fora do bar.

Andaram pelos luxuosos salões do Ritz, recebendo alguns olhares de censura por conta das roupas que usavam. Lily o obrigou a parar na frente de um grande espelho, onde um bonito papai Noel de brinquedo tocava "Merry Christmas" no saxofone. Era um brinquedo caro e muito bonito.

Sem a menor cerimônia, a ruiva começou a arrancar o gorro natalino da cabeça do boneco.

- Lily o que...

- Shhh. - ela pediu, levando um dedo aos lábios. Terminou de arrancar o gorrinho e colocou-o sobre a cabeça.

O gorro vermelho era pequeno demais para uma cabeça humana, e rapidamente deslizou pelos cabelos de Lily para o chão.

- Caiu. - ela disse, e começou a rir.

Rindo também, James pegou o gorro do chão e guardou no bolso da calça.

No restaurante, uma pequena festa se realizava. Um quarteto tocava animadas músicas natalinas e a pista de dança estava cheia.

- A Ceia de Natal do Ritz. - James murmurou no ouvido dela. O arrepio na espinha que Lily sentiu era apenas uma conseqüência da bebida, é claro. - Vamos aproveitar.

- Não estou com fome, obrigado.

- E quem falou em comida? - ele perguntou, enquanto a puxava pela mão até a pista. - Vamos dançar!

Lily não sabia por que não conseguia parar de sorrir. E também não sabia por que simplesmente recostara a cabeça no ombro de James, enquanto deixava que ele a conduzisse pela pista. Sua cabeça... Estava tão leve.

- Querida - Lily se virou, ao sentir alguém tocar seu antebraço. Um senhor de smoking, cabelos brancos e bengala sorria simpático para eles. - Você fica linda de calça jeans, não deixe ninguém a convencer do contrário.

- Obrigada, senhor.

- Tommy, por favor. E você, meu rapaz - ele deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de James - é um homem de muita sorte.

- Obrigado.

- Tommy, querido, vamos embora, sim?

- Adelle, ainda nem fizeram a troca de presentes.

- Mas você já bebeu demais hoje Tommy.

- Um homem tem que ter suas alegrias na vida.

- Desculpem por Tommy. Feliz Natal para vocês dois. - Adelle desejou, levando o marido pelo braço.

- Obrigado, pros senhores também.

James puxou Lily mais para perto, aspirando a leve fragrância floral que emanava dos cabelos dela. E pensar que tê-la assim, tão perto, dançando uma música lenta com ele era seu sonho utópico de adolescente... Riu sozinho ao se lembrar.

- O que foi?

- Estava pensando. As coisas acontecem quando a gente menos espera.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Isso tá parecendo conversa de bêbado. Estou tonta, podemos parar de dançar?

- Claro. Vou beber mais um Martini, quer?

- Quero.

Lily esperou, observando cuidadosamente um dos arranjos natalinos que enfeitavam as colunas do salão. Depois, passeou um pouco por ele, observando a troca de presentes. Tommy tinha conseguido convencer Adelle a ficar mais um pouco, e agora eles trocavam presentes numa das mesinhas do salão.

Adelle a viu, convidando-a a se juntar a eles.

- Você e aquele seu marido charmoso não vão trocar presentes? - Adelle perguntou, brincalhona.

- James não é meu marido.

- Pior para você. Ele é bonito.

- E ela também o é, Adelle. - Tommy se meteu no meio da conversa.

- Sei que sim, Tommy.

- Seu Martini, Lily. - James disse.

- Estávamos falando de você.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês não vão trocar presentes? - Adelle perguntou para James.

- Infelizmente não. - James se sentou na única cadeira extra da mesa. Depois de um momento, decidiu que estava bêbado o suficiente para ser ousado, e puxou Lily para o seu colo. Atribuiu o fato de Lily ter concordado com aquilo sem protestar à bebida.

- Ouça, meu jovem. Na minha época, quando um homem tinha uma mulher bonita como a sua por perto, a primeira providência que tomava era comprar um anel. Foi assim que eu e a minha Adelle aqui acabamos casados.

- E já faz vinte e cinco anos.

Lily sorriu, emocionada. Queria um amor assim, duradouro. Então, um garçom se aproximou da mesa e o momento passou.

- Sr. Peterson? Telefone para o senhor na recepção.

Tommy pediu licença e foi atender.

- James?

- Hum?

- Esquecemos nossos casacos no bar.

- Ah, é mesmo. Já vamos buscar, deixe só o Sr. Peterson voltar.

- Está bem.

- Não se preocupem comigo, queridos. Daqui a pouco Daisy vem me fazer companhia. Ela está louca para me mostrar aquele anel que acabou de ganhar do segundo marido, a exibida.

- Bem, se a senhora está dizendo...

- Vão, vão, podem ir.

Lily se levantou, e descobriu que manter o equilíbrio depois da sexta taça de Martini era uma tarefa um tanto quanto complicada.

Ainda mais quando se está com uma bota de salto alto.

O braço de James estava firme quando a amparou. Ela se segurou nele, até conseguir ter o mínimo de equilíbrio suficiente para caminhar.

James também não estava muito firme, mas caminhar ainda era uma tarefa simples para ele, talvez por não estar equilibrado sobre um salto. O salto da bota de Lily não era alto nem fino, mas ele imaginava que todos os saltos altos deviam ser a mesma coisa.

Saíram do restaurante, em direção ao lobby.

Então, no meio do caminho, Lily simplesmente tropeçou em alguma coisa e desmontou no chão.

- Meu salto quebrou! - ela exclamou, rindo sem parar.

James se abaixou para ver se ela estava bem exatamente no mesmo momento em que Lily levantava o rosto para fitá-lo.

O encontro dos lábios foi inevitável.

E doce.

Lily sentiu a cabeça zonza, como se, de repente, os dois estivessem em outro lugar, longe das pessoas e do mundo. Seu coração batia acelerado e tão alto que parecia poder ser ouvido, e seu corpo se tornara trêmulo, vulnerável. Agarrou a gola da camisa de James como um náufrago agarraria a tábua da salvação.

Era quase como um sonho, pensou James, só que melhor. Muito melhor. O sabor dos lábios de Lily era adocicado e único, incapaz de ser resgatado apenas pela imaginação. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do Martini na boca dela.

- Vamos para um quarto. - murmurou, quando se afastou dela, não muito, apenas para se certificar que o desejo estava tão evidente no rosto dela quanto deveria estar no dele.

Ajudando-a se erguer, ele foi até a recepção.

- Um quarto. - pediu.

Lily olhava para a grande árvore de natal erguida no centro do lobby, pensativa. Poderia haver algo mais incrível do que se sentir vulnerável e forte, boba e sábia, confusa e esclarecida, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Oh, Merlin, ela adorava o Natal!

- O senhor pretende ficar quantas noites?

- Só essa.

- Bem, temos as promoções especiais...

James fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

- Qualquer um.

- Temos também no momento disponível a suíte Deluxe King.

- Serve.

- Os senhores têm bagagem?

James estreitou os olhos, tentando se lembrar. Ficaria mais fácil se seu cérebro não tivesse virado geléia.

- Casacos. - Lily disse, suavemente.

- Ah, é. Casacos, no bar.

Um dos rapazes com o uniforme do hotel parado perto do balcão se aproximou.

- Dois casacos pretos.

- Éééé... - Lily disse.

- Com licença.

O homem saiu em direção ao bar, e logo em seguida voltou com os dois casacos.

- Que quarto?

- Deluxe King.

- Eu levo os senhores lá.

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto subiam. Lily estava recostada contra a parede do elevador, fitando-o. Ao lado deles, o funcionário do hotel sorria para os botões do elevador.

Foram os segundos mais longos da vida de James.

Finalmente, as portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram para o corredor, em meio àquele notável silêncio que só se encontra em corredores de hotel. Andaram até o fim, onde o funcionário abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, depositando os casacos numa cadeira, e então, com uma educada reverência, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair.

Assim que a porta do quarto fora fechada, James avançou sobre ela, esmagando seus lábios com os dele. Encostada na parede, Lily suspirou, suas mãos envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

Os beijos de James se tornaram cada vez mais exigentes, e a ruiva sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Quando ele se afastou o suficiente para desvencilhá-la do blusão de lã, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era "Por Merlin, não pare". Tinha desejado aquela boca na sua durante toda a sua adolescência. Lily o puxou mais para si. Seu coração jovem e tolo batia descompassado sempre que ele sorria, a covinha aparecendo no rosto. Mas... Durante todos aqueles anos, ele nunca a vira como ela desejava que ele a visse. Não vira realmente a garota, só o desafio que ela representava.

Ele voltou a se afastar dela, encarando-a ofegante. Impaciente, Lily simplesmente puxou-o pela gola da camisa, grudando seus lábios nos dele. James tirou o suéter que usava, e voltou a beijá-la com fervor.

Nunca imaginara que o céu fosse tão quente.

Os lábios dele desceram para seu pescoço e Lily perdeu a capacidade de pensar racionalmente.

- James?

Ele grunhiu qualquer coisa em resposta.

- Sempre fui apaixonada por você.

Levou alguns segundos até o cérebro do moreno absorver a informação.

- Como?

- Sempre fui apaixonada por você, desde o primeiro ano. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Oh Merlin, não consigo respirar.

- Conheço o sentimento.

- Não... De verdade... Não consigo respirar...

James se afastou dela, arriando no chão.

- É uma reação e tanto para uma pseudo-declaração de amor.

Ele tentou sorrir, divertido, mas não conseguia fazer o ar passar pelas vias respiratórias.

- Tenho asma. - explicou, enquanto se sentava com as costas apoiadas na parede, puxando os joelhos para o peito.

Lily arregalou os olhos, se ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Ai Merlin, quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Chame alguém, sei lá.

- No bolso... Casaco... O vidrinho...

Lily rapidamente revirou os bolsos do casaco até achar um vidrinho minúsculo no fundo de um bolso.

James tomou a poção² de um gole só e então simplesmente se ergueu e saiu para sacada, à procura de ar puro. Debruçado na proteção de ferro, fez todos os exercícios respiratórios de que se lembrava. Tinha esquecido a metade, mas de alguma forma conseguiu normalizar a respiração.

Aliviado agora, ele se virou, observando o interior do quarto. Lily estava sentada na pontinha da cama, observando-o atentamente.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, quando ele sorriu para ela.

- A crise já passou. Acho que devo ter pegado algum vento, quando tirei o suéter.

Gárgulas Galopantes, se ao menos ela conseguisse raciocinar. Seu cérebro estava ficando lento, suas pálpebras estavam começando a ficar pesadas, e Lily começou a considerar a idéia de se aninhar debaixo daquela coberta fofinha e dormir até não poder mais.

- Acho que estou vendo um azevinho.

Ela o olhou.

- Temo que tenha que me beijar agora, srta. Evans.

Sorrindo, Lily se levantou da cama e caminhou até ele.

- Não vai fazer mal? - perguntou, os lábios roçando o queixo dele.

- De jeito nenhum.

Eles se beijaram, um beijo leve e cheio de humor.

- Não sabia que você tinha asma - ela disse, enquanto James a empurrava delicadamente para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Minha última crise foi aos oito anos. Passei a adolescência inteira sem nenhuma crise sequer, até o dia em que eu fiz a estupidez de sair pelado no meio da rua, em pleno inverno russo.

Lily riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Por que você fez isso?

Ele sorriu de modo enigmático.

- Apostas, minha querida, apostas.

Lily riu de novo, de repente sentindo seus pés saírem do chão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te levando para cama.

Lily piscou os olhos excessivamente verdes. Era uma mulher de olhos pesados, bem mais do que um pouco tonta. E com a cabeça cheia de idéias.

- E você acha que poderia também... hã... - esticando a cabeça, murmurou uma sugestão no ouvido de James que fez todo o sangue do corpo do rapaz ir parar na virilha.

Riu diante da cara surpresa de James. E ainda ria quando James a deitou na cama.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

**POR** um momento, Lily achou estar sonhando.

Então, sua consciência pareceu voltar de um longo passeio pelos anéis de Saturno.

Seu corpo estava pesado, e não livre e leve como na noite anterior. A boca dava a impressão de estar entupida com terra suficiente para cobrir todos os jardins de Hogwarts.

Estava sozinha na cama macia, com travesseiros mais macios ainda e cobertores quentinhos.

Podia ser pior, pensou. Poderia estar numa cama dura e fria.

Abriu os olhos e soltou um gemido quando a pálida luz do sol projetou pequenas lanças em suas pupilas.

Tentou se sentar na cama.

Sua cabeça não parecia mais com o campo de ensaio de uma banda escolar. Agora era de vidro. Um vidro muito frágil e fino que poderia se quebrar com facilidade. E mantinha um equilíbrio precário sobre o pescoço.

- Bom dia, meu bem.

Lily estremeceu, escorregando para o meio dos travesseiros. A cabeça despencou, espatifou-se no chão. Graças a Merlin ela tinha outra.

Fez um esforço para sorrir. James estava parado em frente à cama, vestindo um roupão branco do hotel.

Como é que ele tinha a_ ousadia_ de parecer tão bem quando ela estava se desmanchando em dor de cabeça? Era simplesmente insultuoso.

- Como é que você está se sentindo?

Lily desistiu de tentar sorrir.

- Minha cabeça dói.

Ele riu.

- Se serve de consolo, também acordei assim.

A ruiva inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando-o melhor. O homem parecia ter acabado de voltar de uma semana num SPA.

- Não parece.

- Ora, querida, tenho meus segredos. Depois de anos acordando de ressaca e tendo que enfrentar um dia de aula pela frente, a gente aprende algumas coisas. Da próxima vez que tomar um porre, lembre-se de tomar água antes de dormir. Ajuda a eliminar o pior na manhã seguinte.

- Não tenciono ter uma próxima vez num futuro próximo, mas obrigada.

- Pode ser uma pena. É uma bêbada bastante criativa. Por falar nisso, como vai a memória?

Lily sentiu todo o sangue do corpo correr para as bochechas, fazendo-as arder. Pelo menos seu sangue ainda estava em movimento.

- Muito bem. Talvez até demais. Eu fiz mesmo tudo o que acho que fiz?

Sorrindo marotamente, James assentiu com a cabeça.

- Oh, Merlin. - Decidindo que não poderia ser mais idiota, Lily afundou mais na cama, e jogou as cobertas por sobre a cabeça.

Ouviu a risada alta de James, e logo em seguida o colchão afundou com um novo peso ao seu lado. Puxando o cobertor, ele a encarou.

- Não vai ver o que o Papai Noel deixou para você? Acho que ouvi barulho dos sininhos das renas antes de dormir.

- Muito engraçado, James. Não tenho mais cinco anos. Não acredito em Papai Noel.

- Pois eu acredito. Na verdade, cada um de nós é um pouco Papai Noel. O mundo está povoado de Papais Noéis disfarçados de gente comum. Como o mundo evoluiu, não andamos mais de trenós puxados por renas, por mais boazinhas e simpáticas que elas sejam. Mas ainda saímos todos os anos para enfrentar a multidão que toma conta das lojas durante essa época, procurando presentes que agradem aqueles que amamos.

Lily piscou os olhos devagar.

- Nossa, que profundo. Dá para repetir tudo de novo, por favor? Acho que me perdi na primeira parte.

James deu risada.

- Vá abrir seus presentes.

A ruiva se sentou na cama, descrente. Foi então que viu o imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas na ponta da cama.

- James, você não...

Incapaz de resistir, Lily se desvencilhou dos cobertores e pegou o buquê.

- Embora eu acredite que você prefira lírios, achei que seria meio impossível conseguir um buquê deles nessas circunstâncias.

- São lindas. Mas você não precisava...

- Abra o cartão.

Como uma criança abre um presente muito esperado, Lily abriu o cartão. "Ceia de Natal?" estava escrito.

Ela se virou para James.

- Achei que como você e eu não tivemos oportunidade de comer aquelas delícias natalinas, podíamos fazer uma ceia atrasada.

Como resposta, Lily simplesmente o beijou.

**HAVIA** alguma coisa no Natal, Lily refletiu, enquanto subia vagarosamente as escadas até o último andar.

Passara o dia inteiro sorrindo, apesar da dor de cabeça opressiva. E do fato de ter que trabalhar no Natal.

Aparentemente, esse bom humor influenciara Moody, que a liberou mais cedo, dando a Lily a chance de dormir um pouco antes de abrir todos os presentes que recebera, tomar banho e se arrumar para ir jantar no apartamento de James.

Ou talvez fosse a palidez mortal do rosto e os olhos inchados e injetados que tivesse desencadeado essa beneficência no auror.

Não que estivesse muito melhor agora, é claro, mas pelo menos já voltara a parecer um ser humano, e não um morto-vivo.

- Porra, cadê a merda da chave?

Lily sorriu. James se encontrava parado na porta do apartamento, segurando meia dúzia de sacolas com uma mão, enquanto procura as chaves com a outra.

- Quer ajuda?

Ele se virou, sobressaltado.

- Ah, você já está aí. Atrasei-me um pouco, desculpe.

Finalmente achou o que procurava, e entrou no apartamento, segurando a porta aberta para Lily entrar.

- Fique à vontade.

- Obrigada.

Lily circulou pela sala, enquanto James ia direto para a cozinha.

- Parece que você recém se mudou.

- É porque eu recém me mudei. - James disse, o humor transparecendo na voz. - Por isso está tudo uma bagunça.

Na verdade, o lugar não estava muito bagunçado. Apenas as caixas empilhadas e a falta de móveis na sala denunciavam que ele recém tinha se mudado.

Se agachando, Lily pegou um livro largado no chão.

Como fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar por você.

- Quer um vinho, Lily? Pode ser que a comida demore um pouco.

Sorrindo, a ruiva foi até a cozinha.

- Estourei a minha cota de bebida alcoólica ontem. Mas aceitaria uma água.

- Desculpe, mas acho que no momento só temos copos de vassourinha, serve? Não sei onde coloquei a caixa com as taças.

- Tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu mesma me sirvo.

Tomando um gole de água, Lily encostou o quadril na pia.

- Posso vê-lo cozinhar?

- Sim, claro que sim. Só tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Que não vai sair correndo, gritando de horror com o que ver aqui nessa cozinha.

- Prometo. - levando os dedos cruzados à boca, Lily beijou-os duas vezes, confirmando o que dizia.

James sorriu, enquanto se movimentava com eficiência pela cozinha, remexendo nas sacolas e pegando ingredientes.

- Espero que não se importe, mas nossa ceia vai ser meio na corrida. Ou então ficaremos aqui esperando até amanhã. Normalmente, o peru ficaria 24 horas marinando, e a salada Waldorf não seria feita com maionese pronta. Felizmente para nós, consegui um peru pronto, mas o resto...

- Por mim está tudo bem. - Satisfeito com a resposta, James colocou o peru numa assadeira, colocando-o no forno para aquecer. Em seguida, começou a fazer a salada.

- Você cozinha muito?

- Sim, acho que sim. Como eu já contei, fui obrigado a fazer aulas de culinária depois que explodi a cozinha da minha mãe. Eu e Sirius, na verdade.

- Não sabia que Sirius cozinhava.

- Ele não cozinha. Nem Maurice, o nosso professor, conseguiu fazê-lo cozinhar algo mais que um ovo em água fervente. O que em parte é ótimo, já que ele não leva o menor jeito mesmo. Mas enfim. Para mim, cozinhar sempre foi relaxante.

- Que interessante.

- É.

Terminando a salada, James a deixou de lado, e começou a preparar o arroz.

- Descobri o seu segredo, afinal. - Lily disse.

James ficou gelado, e foi por pouco que não cortou o próprio dedo.

- Como disse?

- Descobri o segredo do seu sucesso. Como fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar por você, hein?

O moreno riu, dividido entre ficar aliviado ou ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- Você não o leu, não é?

- Não, só dei uma olhada na capa, por quê?

- Nada.

- Conta, James.

- Não é nada.

- Conta!

James respirou profundamente.

- Não.

- Ai, conta, por favor.

- Um dia, quem sabe.

- James! Eu vou lá ler o que tem...

- NÃO! Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas você tem que jurar que não vai rir da minha cara.

- Eu juro.

Ele a olhou profundamente antes de começar a contar.

- Comprei aquele livro aos 15 anos. Estava desesperado. - colocou a panela sobre o fogo. - Era apaixonado por uma garota, mas parecia que ela repelia todas as minhas tentativas de cortejá-la. A situação ficou tão patética que eu tive que apelar. É vergonhoso, eu admito.

- Não, James, é lindo. - Lily estava comovida. Sabia muito bem quem era a garota por quem ele fora apaixonado. - Eu sinto muito pelo que...

- Esquece, Lily. Acredito realmente que tudo acontecesse do jeito que tem que acontecer, e se não acontecem, é simplesmente porque não era para ser.

Aproximando-se dele, a ruiva depositou um carinhoso beijo em seus lábios.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Lily e James estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, saboreando uma atípica ceia natalina.

- Ai ele disse "Sirius, eu preciso que você..." e eu falei para ele; "É o James, o amigo do Sirius.". Mas o cara me olhou e continuou falando, achando que estava falando com o Sirius. Foi bem bizarro.

- Merlin, você tem as histórias mais engraçadas, James. - Lily disse, rindo.

- Engraçado agora, você não tem idéia dos micos que eu já paguei na vida. Uma vez, eu tinha recém me mudado para Moscou, e não falava russo direito. Aí eu estava na rua e perguntei para um cara onde é que eu podia encontrar uma padaria. O cara me explicou direitinho onde eu tinha que ir, onde dobrar e tal. Sabe onde eu fui parar?

Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Num bordel. É, pode rir. O pior de tudo é que demorou um tempão para me ligar que o lugar era um bordel. Aí você tem uma idéia dos micos que eu já paguei.

Lily agora gargalhava, imaginando a cena.

- Como é que pode?

- Não sei, só sei que só acontece comigo. Mais arroz?

- Não, não, obrigada. - Lily respirou fundo, parando de rir. - Escuta, James, eu estava pensando... Você não gostaria de passar o ano-novo comigo? Isto é, se você não tiver planos. - acrescentou rapidamente.

- Ah, seria ótimo, Lily.

O sorriso dela foi um reflexo do dele.

O futuro prometia muitos momentos felizes. Como se todos os dias fossem Natal.

¹Livro do ano, literalmente. É uma espécie de livro, com fotos dos professores, dos alunos, essas coisas.

²Poção Broncodilatadora, o equivalente bruxo à famosa bombinha.

**N/A:** Atrasadinha, eu sei. Mas é porque eu estava esperando sair o resultado do I Challenge de Natal do Fórum A3V, no qual essa fic tirou terceiro lugar, mais prêmio de melhor declaração e melhor capa (tudo no perfil). **_Muito obrigada_** Thaís (Thaisinha no fanfiction) por ter se prestado a me agüentar msn/pessoalmente, e por ter me explicado as coisas sobre a asma. Clah (Gween Black, no fanfiction) por ter betado. Pessoal do fórum do A3V, pelos prêmios. O resto do povo, por serem os melhores imprestáveis do mundo! Valeu!


End file.
